Life is Getting Harder Everyday
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Zim's sister come to Earth and falls in love with a certain paranormal investigator, but what happens when more trouble comes tearing them apart. Please R+R, i suck at summaries


Hi guys, I wanted to post this up as fast as i could, hope you like it, and I have a little fan-character in it. please R+R. ^_^ Hi Sid, Tyia, Steph.D,and Alex.Well on with the zode.  
  
Life is Getting Harder Everyday  
  
Scene starts on the Massive, one irkan called Reb all her life studied to be an invader. She has black eyes, regular irkan uniform, straight antennae, nny like boots, and a black trench coat.  
  
Reb was walking through the halls of the Massive getting ready for her next class, the next day was her final exam to prove she could have the testings as an invader, controller, tallest, etc. Then the loudspeaker came on.  
  
Loudspeaker: Attention all irkans, will Reb please report to the Tallests quaters.  
  
Reb was nervous, she had never been there before, did she do something wrong, and if she did would it ruin her chances of being an invader? She came to the tall doors of the Tallest's quarters, with 2 tall guards with tazars ready just in case. Reb steps through the doors getting ready for anything.  
  
Reb: Yes my Tallest, you called for me?  
  
Red: Ah...Reb is it? Well we've noticed that our invader squad is a little low and that you've been studying the hardest out of all the other irkans so we've decided you should be an invader.  
  
Purple: Tomorrow you will be leaving in your Voot Cruiser to the planet your assigned to, so today will be the last day for your classes, so start packing soon. We will give you a SIR in the morning.  
  
Reb: Thank you my Tallest, you won't regret this.  
  
Red: I'm sure we won't, let's just hope your invader skills are opposite to that of your brother. Remeber the last incidnet nearly destroyed Irk.  
  
Reb: Yes my Tallest.  
  
Reb leaves the room full of excitement, tomorrow she would finally be leaving this spinning ball of filth and on to another planet to conquer, she would be able prove herself to others without thinking of the past. She hurried her pace, she had to get to class and explain to the professor the predicament.  
  
*At Class*  
  
After she explained what happened she explained it all to her best friend, Nae, Reb was never really the social type. Nae had dark green eyes, regular irkan uniform, curly antennae, and a necklace with 2 gems on it.  
  
Nae: Your so lucky to be an invader.  
  
Reb: I guess my hard work finally paid off.  
  
Then a paperball came from no where and hit Reb on the head. She turned around already knowing who threw it, this irkan was whistling innocently in his desk, he was Reb's brother, Zim.  
  
Zim: What do you want pathetic sister of mine?  
  
Reb: Stop it Zim, I know it was you, your just jealous cause I'm an invader and your not.  
  
Zim: We have the exact same grades so it should only be a matter of time until I am appointed a more worthy planet then yours.  
  
Reb: That's where your wrong, my grades are higher by just a smidge, SMIDGE! I'm living both our dreams of being invaders.  
  
Zim: I assure you, i do not dream of destruction, I cause it-  
  
Reb: Which so you have proved over the past of that little incident with the robot nearly destrying Earth.  
  
Zim: My I remind you that you also assissted me in the production of the robot, after it was finally destroyed you still wanted to fight the Tallests rule of invaders with the testing, I on the other hand have chosen to side with the Tallest and prove myself. Your such a little rebel, Reb the rebellion.  
  
The whole class (minus Nae and Reb) started to chant "Reb the rebellion", it was a little thing Zim made up for her. Reb couldn't take it after a while and faked being sick, it worked. She was allowed to go home, it was a good thing, now she had extra time to pack. After a few hours her doorbell rang, she checked the clock, it was time for classes to be over. She opened the door to find Nae.  
  
Nae: I'm gonna miss you, who am i supposed to talk to?  
  
Reb: same here, I'll try and send transmissions.  
  
Nae: I wanted you to have this (she gives a purple gem from her necklace to Reb)  
  
Reb: But it's yours  
  
Nae: don't worry  
  
Reb: Thanks  
  
Nae: Did Zim say anything yet?  
  
Reb: He's not home yet, I can't wait to leave this chuck of floating metal. The Tallest are giving me a SIR tomorrow. Well I better finish packing, see you tomorrow at the docking station?  
  
Nae: Wouln't miss it for all of Irk.  
  
Reb continues packing, the next day Reb is waiting in the departure station, then see's the Tallest arrive.  
  
Red: Are you ready for your mission?  
  
Reb: Yes sirs'.  
  
Purple: Here is your SIR, it has a built in map to lead you to the planet.  
  
Purple hands Reb a SIR (that looks like Gir) and as soon as she touches it, it activates itself. Instead of the normal red color it is a light green (the same color as irkan skin)  
  
Reb: What's your name?  
  
Sir: Rina  
  
Reb: Ok Rina, let's get ready to go.  
  
The Tallest leave and then Nae comes.  
  
Nae: Sorry I'm late, I was busy studying like crazy for today's test that would determine of we would be qualified for the testings.  
  
Reb: I hope you pass.  
  
Nae: Hope so too, I almost forgot, Zim wants to know if he can have your empty room to turn it into a dungeon or laboratory.  
  
Reb: Tell him if he touches anything in there, even the walls, he will regret it. (Aw...sibling love ^_^) Anyway got to go now.  
  
Nae: Bye  
  
With that Reb and Rina we're off. Just as Nae was about to leave for classes she see's Zim getting his Voot Runner ready, Gir is jumping up-side down on his head.  
  
Nae: Zim, what are you doing here?  
  
Zim: I'm getting my Voot Runner ready, the Tallest have assigned me a planet and have given me an advanced SIR.  
  
Nae stares at the bouncing robot  
  
Nae: Advanced huh? Well I better get going now, that reminds me, what planet are you invading?  
  
Zim: Some planet called Earth  
  
Nae: Ok, bye  
  
After Nae's classes she goes to her home and decides to send a transmission to Reb hoping she's in range for the message to go through. The scene changes to deep in space at Reb's Voot Runner.  
  
Voot Runner: beep-beep!  
  
Reb: I've got a transmission.  
  
Nae: *appears on screen* Hey Reb, what's up? How's it going?  
  
Reb: Not much, space looks cool, I forgot what it looks like on the outside of the Massive since we've lived there our whole lives.  
  
(Is it just me or does this zimzode seem like a Disney movie called Zenon Girl of the 21st Century, maybe it's just me)  
  
Nae: What planet are you invading?  
  
Reb: Blorch, I'm almost there.  
  
Nae: That's cool, careful with the slaughtering rat people. I almost forgot to tell you, Zim told me he is invading too.  
  
Reb: He is?! For what planet?  
  
Nae: Earth, I checked and the map says that Blorch is the half way mark between Earth and Irk but it's closer to Earth.  
  
Reb: Great, I'm glad to be so far from my brother and now I realize through some impossible way that he's still close by, what more can go wrong?  
  
Before Nae can respond the Voot is hit my something hard disconnecting the transmission and thrashing the Voot around. The alarm system goes on like a siren.  
  
Reb: What the?! Computer what is happening?  
  
Computer: Entering unknown asteroid belt field.  
  
Reb: Is there anyway to avoid it?  
  
Another asteroid hits the Voot causing it to swerve out of control and crash land on Blorch.  
  
Nae: *back on the Massive* What's going on?!  
  
All she can hear is the hang up tone and the operator saying the transmission has been lost. She tries to keep sending transmissions to Reb's Voot Runner with no luck. The scene changes back on Blorch where we can see Reb lieing a few feet away from her Voot Runner which is damaged beyond repair, she has a few bleeding cuts from the Voot's screen when she crashed. Rina is also next to the Voot with some minor damage.  
  
Reb: Ow.....my head, what happened? Now I remember.  
  
She tries to call the irkan police or ambulance but since she is too far out of range she can't, her Voot Runner landed on the far side of Blorch.  
  
Reb: Don't I have the best luck in the world? Now what do I do? *looks around hoping to find something, instead she see's 3 of the slaughtering rat people slowly coming toward her*Oh man, I'm so dead. *climbs inside the broken Voot with Rina to hide from Blorch's rats* What to do? I could use Rina's emergency sender but I'm still too far out of range, who could I send the message to?  
  
The scene changer back to Earth, Zim is riding Gir trying to get away from Dib (this is the ending of the 1st eppy when Zim gets away from Dib) Before Zim can go to his lab to tell the Tallest he arrived on Earth he receives a transmission on the monkey screen picture thing in the living room.  
  
Zim: Who would send me a transmission?  
  
Reb: *appears on screen* ZIM!!!!!!!!!! ANSWER ME NOW!!!!! SO IRK HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Stop screaming irkan! Reb? What do you want, where are you, and what happened to you?  
  
Reb: I crash landed on Blorch cause I was in an unknown asteroidbelt field , I'm hiding in my broken ship which is slowly being destroyed, and I need your he.....lp?  
  
Zim: What was that last word?  
  
Reb: *growls* I need your he...l...p, I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Zim: That felt so good hearing it from you, I'll be right there.  
  
Reb: HURRY!  
  
The transmission ends, Zim and Gir jump into their Voot Runner speeding for Blorch. Back on the planet the rats have nearly broken through the already destroyed ship.  
  
Reb: I'm doomed, who am I kidding, I'm as good as dead.  
  
Just as the slaughtering rat people gang up on her lasers comeout of the sky, we see Zim's Voot Runner and the rat people run away. Zim pulls Reb into the ship and they go back to Earth. While going back they talk.  
  
Zim: So aren't you going to say it?  
  
Reb: Say what?  
  
Zim: Say thank you for saving your life.  
  
Reb: Hm.....lem'me think, you tortured me on Irk and in classes, and you left my Voot Runner on Blortch, so no. (she is stubborn isn't she?)  
  
Zim: You are so much like me, so stubborn. Besides, your ship was practically destroyed.  
  
Reb: We are not alike!  
  
Zim: But I act normal!  
  
Reb: Ya, I bet you are on Earth.  
  
Zim: Is that a challenge?  
  
Reb: sure, why not?  
  
Zim: Well see if the humans st skool notice you a bit strange, weird, or an alien.  
  
Reb: Deal  
  
They land in Zim's roof docking bay. Reb decides she might stay until she can get a new Voot Runner. They walk through the house explaining what's what all that stuff.  
  
Zim: You can sleep on the couch if you want.  
  
Reb: Thanks and good night.  
  
Zim: Good night  
  
The next day, Zim wakes up and walks into the lab to find a note:  
  
Dear Zim, Sorry I had to leave so soon, I took your spare Voot Runner, I'm going back to Blorch to conquer it with Rina. I'm fixing her while the ships on auto pilot. I'll try and visit soon.  
  
-Reb  
  
Zim: Ok, hey wait, I don't have a spare Voot Runner!  
  
Six years passed, Zim and Dib were sophmores in hi-skool, Gaz was a freshmen. Life hadn't changed much, Dib was still trying to prove Zim and stil into the paranormal, Zim still thought about destruction and he had grown in height to the normal human standards, and Gaz was still trying to beat her Gameslave III. The scene now starts in the hi-skool, Zim is chewing on Irkan gum watching the teacher, Mr.Lewinshi, trying to calm down the students to make an anouncement.  
  
Mr.Lewinski: Class, we have a new student joining our class for sophmores. Please welcome, Reb Irkan.  
  
Zim: *nearly chokes on gum and thinks* I couldn't be her, it just can't.  
  
A girl with pale white skin, blonde hair in a ponytail with some of her hair spread over the left side of her face, red shirt, black pants, balck and white sneakers, black gloves, and black eye-shadow over her blue eyes comes into the class room. (i like the color black ^_^)  
  
Reb: H, I'm Reb  
  
Zim notices the purple gem around her neck was the same one Nae used to have. (man, irkans have good memory)  
  
Zim: It is her  
  
Mr.Lewinski: You can sit next to Zim (poitns to him)  
  
Reb: (nervously) okay  
  
Reb walks over to Zim's desk and sits 2 seats behind him, Mr.Lewinski begins his lecture on the universe, Zim keeps looking over at Reb. After classes they all go to lunch. Zim was sitting with Dib and Gaz, sometimes Zim and Dib actually talk but they still remain enemies.  
  
Dib: So Zim, you know the new girl Reb?  
  
Zim: maybe, why?  
  
Dib: I was wondering cause you kept staring at her during class, She seems nice.  
  
Zim: Don't get cozy with her, I'm gonna go talk to her, I've got a few questions to ask.  
  
Zim walks over to a table where Reb is at poking at her lunch what appears to be bolonga that somehow gained the ability to move.  
  
Zim: So your Reb, right?  
  
Reb: What's it to you?  
  
Zim: I'm surprised you don't remember me.  
  
Reb: I've never seen you before in my life.  
  
Zim: Does Reb the Rebellion mean anything to you?  
  
Reb: (getting nervous) I've got to go now.  
  
Zim: How 'bout the Tallest, Blorch, Nae?  
  
Reb: I really have to go!  
  
Reb throws the tray off food in Zim's face then leaves, Zim walks back to his table with bits of food on his face.  
  
Dib: So I guess it didn't go well?  
  
Zim: Shut your noise tube Dib-human!  
  
After lunch Mr.Lewinski gives his lessons on Shakespere, Zim and Dib keep glancing at Reb very suspiciously. A few hours later class was over, everyone was going home, Zim goes to his base, Dib follows Reb.  
  
Reb: I know your following me Zim! (turns around to find Dib) Your not Zim, who are you?  
  
Dib: I'm Dib, nice to meet you.  
  
Reb: Why are you following me?  
  
Dib: I wanted to ask you some questions.  
  
Reb: fine,ask.  
  
Dib: How do you know Zim?  
  
Reb: Just to tell you he's not my friend, and we go back a while ago.  
  
Dib: Who are your friends?  
  
Reb: That's realy none of your business but Nae and Rina.  
  
Dib: You dont have many friends to you?  
  
Reb: Who are you, Mr.Popularity?  
  
Dib: No, I don't have any friends.  
  
Reb: I could be your friend.  
  
Dib: really  
  
Reb: Yeah  
  
Dib: Thanks  
  
Dib walks to his house, Gaz is on the couch playing GS3 and eatng pizza.  
  
Dib: I'm home!  
  
Gaz: Where were you?  
  
Dib: with Reb  
  
Gaz: You mean your girlfriend?  
  
Dib: She's not.  
  
Gaz: please, it's obvious you like her.  
  
Dib: How'd you know about her anyway?  
  
Gaz: Zim kept talking about her.  
  
Dib: What bothers me is Zim and I are sworn enemies and you guys are friends.  
  
Gaz: Sue me then, almost forgot, don't forget our cousin Kera is transfferring to our skool tomorrow in your class.  
  
Dib: I forgot!  
  
Gaz: She's so weird  
  
Dib: She acts like me  
  
Gaz: exactly  
  
The scene changes to a lab (not Zim's) where we see an irkan writing a log on the computer.  
  
Reb: Day 1, it's going great, I like it here. The bad part is me and Zim are in the same class. I hope it's not like irkan military training. I met a new friend, Dib, I really like him, he's nice. Invader Reb signing off.  
  
(Incase anyone is wondering Reb looks the same as she she did 6 yrs. ago except she grew taller, here is how her irkan form looks if no one knows: She has black eyes, regular irkan uniform, straight antennae, nny like boots, and a long black trench coat.)  
  
The next day, class is as usual, with Mr.Lewinski trying to calm down the screaming teens.  
  
Mr.Lewinski: Ok class, we have 2 more new students joinng our class. First Kera.  
  
A girl with reddish auburn hair in a ponytail with oval shapel glasses over her hazel eyes, with an olive green tank top, long jean shirt, and black pointy boots came in.  
  
Kera: Hello everyone, I'm Kera, I'm related to Dib and I'm also into paranormal investigating.  
  
Mr.Lewinski: Ok, you can sitnext to Willy, next we have Nae.  
  
A girl with shoulder high plum purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a black shirt, plum purple shirt, black stockings, black boots, and a blue crystal around her neck came in. (note: if you don't get how her hair looks, it lookis like Gaz's when it was wet in The Wettening)  
  
Nae: Hi, I'm Nae, not much about me, the end.  
  
Mr.Lewinski: Ok, you can sit next to Reb.  
  
While more of his lectures go on Reb and Nae start passing notes on how they can't beleive they found each other and what's new. The notes are in irkan so no one can read them except Zim so they just leave them on the ground expecting someone will probably throw the notes away. After class Zim grabs the notes and reads them during lunch.  
  
Zim: (readin bout nonsence) This small talk bores Zim, what? This note is in Reb's irkan handwriting (readin out-loud to himself) in my opinion I think Dib is cute, I met him yesterday. I think he's nice, but I know Zim would blow a squeedily spooch if he found out I liked a human.  
  
Zim is deciding wether to kill Dib or Reb, both sounding fun in his opinion, making up his mind he walks (or rather stomps) to Reb's table with the notes to find Reb and Nae talking.  
  
Zim: What is the meaning of this?! *throwing notes on table*  
  
Reb: First why are you reading my notes, second, ut's none of your business.  
  
Zim: Have you the brain worms, he's a human! These humans are our enemies!  
  
Reb: Maybe their yours but not mine, I finally found a place where I'm happy and I actually fit in!  
  
Zim: You rebel against the Tallest commands for invasion, your being rebellious just like you were on Irk.  
  
Reb: I am not! Just because were siblings doesn't mean we're the same, we have nothing in common! Don't you remember the note I gave you six years ago saying I would be back?  
  
Zim: That was years ago, I didn't think you would actually come back!!!  
  
While they keep yelling Kera is sitting at Dib's table, she takes notes on their arguements.  
  
Kera: Haven't you noticed those 3 are aliens? (Zim, Reb, and Nae)  
  
Dib: Just the one with the green skin is the alien.  
  
Kera: Are you blind or are your glasses on too tight? First their ID paks are sticking out and second haven't you noticed they all wear gloves, aliens can't touch anything of our planet without getting diseased.  
  
Dib: I don't think they are.  
  
Gaz: Dib likes the blonde one.  
  
Kera: What? You like an alien?! Of all the crazy things you've ever done! You can't let some teenage alien get in the way of your career as a paranormal investigator. It's your choice to become what you've wanted or let her get in your way.  
  
Dib: First, that was alot of you's, and second I don't like Reb.  
  
After classes, Reb and Nae are walking to Reb's base while Dib is following them. Kera is following Dib but he doesn't know. After Reb and Nae get into the base he starts to walk home.  
  
Kera: I thought you said you don't like her.  
  
Dib: I don't  
  
Kera: Then why are you following them?  
  
Dib: It's like you said, I'm taking notes on the aliens.  
  
Kera: I don't beleive you, but fear not, I've come up with a master plan to destroy the aliens.  
  
Dib: Can I see?  
  
Kera: No, it's top secret.  
  
Kera goes back to Dib's house and locks herself in the guest room and begins her master plan. Dib runs to Zim's house to warn him. (I know it will never happen but he likes Reb and wants to protect her, what can I say?)  
  
Dib: *pounding on the door* Zim! Answer the door! *the door opens, magic!*  
  
Zim: What do you want Earth monkey?  
  
Dib: How do you and Reb know each other?  
  
Zim: I hate to say this but she's my sister, she's irkan and so is her friend Nae. Reb likes you for some odd reason.  
  
Dib: She does? But I like her- *Dib shuts his mouth realizing what he just said, admitting to his rival he had a crush on his rival's sister* My cousin's right, Reb is an irkan.  
  
Zim: You like my sister?! Good luck trying to get a date with her, she's rejected offers from far better looking irkans.  
  
Dib: But you have to warn her, Kera has a master plan to destroy you guys.  
  
Zim: Your cousin is into that paranormal stuff too? By the Tallest! Do you know what the master plan is?  
  
Dib: umm.....no  
  
Zim: *slaps his own face like a cartoon char. muttering: stupind stinking humans*  
  
Dib runs back to his house, he finds Gaz playing GS3  
  
Gaz: Where have you been?  
  
Dib: At Zim's  
  
Gaz: Your mortal enemy Zim? why?  
  
Dib: No reason  
  
Gaz: weirdo  
  
As Dib goes to his room he hears the clanking of metal with a hammer coming from the guest room, wondering what Kera's is. While doing his homework he daydreamed about Reb and when he finally wakes up from La-La-Land he finds that he made little hearts with Reb's name in them on his notebook.  
  
Dib: I'm starting to wonder if I really do like an alien.  
  
Scene changes to Reb's base/house. Reb is doing her annoying geometry homework while Nae is singing "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. Get the CD, it's good)  
  
Nae: I love this planet!  
  
Reb: It's great isn't it?  
  
Nae: Ya, we both got our wish, remember on Irk on the shooting star? I wished for some place cool to live and you wished for a guy that liked you but not for your looks.  
  
Reb: who?  
  
Nae: Dib  
  
Reb: Who said he liked me?  
  
Nae: My friend Gaz told me and she's his sister.  
  
Reb: Wow, and he doesn't even know I'm irkan, I'm gonna send a transmission to Zim just to check.  
  
Now at Zim's house in his lab  
  
Computer: transmission coming through  
  
Zim: must be the Tallest  
  
Reb appear on the screen and we can see Nae jumping on the couch singing Imaginary  
  
Zim: Oh, it's just you Reb, I thought it was someone important.  
  
Reb: hello to you too Zim. I have 2 questions.  
  
Zim: Ask away  
  
Reb: First, does Dib like me?  
  
Zim: yes, I find it revolting that you two have affections for each other.  
  
Reb: And does he know I'm irkan?  
  
Zim: affirmative  
  
Reb: I see, thanks, bye  
  
transmission ends and the scene is back in Reb's house.  
  
Reb: Dib knows I'm irkan.  
  
Nae: Hoe'd he find out?  
  
Reb: Don't know, but how could he love me if he's a paranormal investigator.  
  
Nae: Maybe on your first date he'll take you to Area 51 or a military base for autopsy table ^_^  
  
Reb: thanks Nae, your reasurrence of him liking me is comforting -.- I'm going to his house to tell hi everything and to finally understand what's going on.  
  
Nae: Can I come.  
  
Reb: Sure but wait outside  
  
Nae: ok  
  
Reb, Nae, and Rina (Reb's sir incase anyone forgot) walk to Dib's house.  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Gaz: (from her room) Dib! Answer it!  
  
Dib: coming!  
  
Dib opens the door to find Reb and see's Nae and Rina sitting in the middle of the street waving (my friends and ne tried that once, it's is actually quite fun until a car comes, were insane,we know)  
  
Dib: Reb, what are you doing here? (sappy love moment coming)  
  
Reb: Remember when I said we were friends? Well friends tell friends things and i never told you I was irkan and I like you.  
  
Dib: I already knew  
  
Reb: How?  
  
Dib: Your brother told me  
  
Reb: You know that too huih?  
  
Dib: Ya  
  
Reb: Is it true that you like me and if it is true do you still like me knowing I'm irkan?  
  
Dib: I do and I will always will  
  
Reb gives him a quick kiss on the cheek (author barfing at actually having to type this) Then soeone comes out of the shadows in the house with a water gun in hand.  
  
Kera: How touching but I won't allow an alien to control my cousin.  
  
Kera pulls the trigger and water spews on Reb. She screms and steam comes from her skin. Her human form disguise disappears like static to reveal her irkan form lying on the ground.  
  
Kera: I knew it!  
  
Dib: How'd you know the irkans were weakened by water?  
  
Kera: I hacked into your computer logs and noteson them.  
  
Dib: How'd you know my password?  
  
Kera: It was easy, paranormal.  
  
Dib; I won't let you hurt her.  
  
Dib tells the house to trap Kera in a net and that's what it does. (ok, i'm imaging some readers ;like: "O.o huh?" We'll lem'me explain, remember in the GS2 episode when a claw came out of the membranw house ceiling and took Gaz's bat after Memebrane wouldn't let her go out alone, well think of it that way, please?)  
  
Kera: Dib! Your so dead when I get out of here!  
  
Dib, Gaz, Rina, and Nae bring Reb back to Zim's house. Dib bangs on the door for Zim to answer.  
  
Dib: Zim, come on, open up, your sister's in trouble!  
  
Zim: What do you mean?  
  
Dib: My sister squirted her with a water gun with fire-fighter force. (ok, we all know the hoses fire-fighters use are extremely strong, well that's what Kera used on Reb)  
  
Zim: Help me get her into the lab.  
  
Down in Zim's lab the computer and Zim are trying to heal Reb  
  
Zim: While I help the computer, you, Nae and Rina wait in the living room.  
  
Dib: Ok  
  
Their all in the living room now, Gaz watching TV, Nae and Rina looking worried, and Dib pacing back and forth.  
  
Nae: What did Zim say?  
  
Dib: For us to wait here.  
  
Nae: (out of no-where) I think you and Reb make a great couple.  
  
Dib: *blushing at the thought* thanks  
  
Then both Zim and Reb in their irkan forms come out of the toilet.  
  
Zim: She's ok now  
  
Reb: I think they know that Zim, I right here.  
  
Zim: You never thank me for saving your life, first on Blorch and now this.  
  
Reb: Hey Dib, thanks  
  
Dib: No problem  
  
Zim: *muttering* sure thank him, just call me Mr.Invisibility.  
  
Reb and Dib hug  
  
Nae: *waving her hands in front of the happy couple* Hey! What about me, I helped too!  
  
Then Kera comes in with the water gun in hand.  
  
Kera: Dib, quit hugging the irkan! She might have germs!  
  
Reb: I do not have germs! I'm clean and un-germy! u.u  
  
Dib: Look Kera, I like Reb and she likes me so back off.  
  
Kera: I have a chance to become the top expert on paranormal investigating of aliens and I'm not missing it!  
  
Zim: Enough! I don't want you humans in my house!  
  
Zim throws a smoke bomb thing at Kera and it explodes and she falls on the ground asleep.  
  
Dib: What was that?  
  
Zim: My own recipe, it puts you to sleep for a while and erases your memory from a week back.  
  
Dib: That's great, now she won't remember anything about you guys.  
  
Zim: No human can rule Zim!  
  
Dib: What do we do now?  
  
Zim: Reb?  
  
Reb: What?  
  
Zim: You know right?  
  
Reb: right  
  
Dib: Know what?  
  
Reb: Me, Rina, Nae can't stay here longer, Kera would discover us again and it would just start all over again. We'll have to go back to Irk, sorry dib (she's all sad)  
  
Dib: I've decided, I'm going to Irk with you guys.  
  
Reb: What?  
  
Dib: I want to go with you Reb, i love you.  
  
Reb: Oh Dib (they hug)  
  
Gaz: What about dad?  
  
Dib: Does he ever notice were missing, tell him I went I'm on a student exchange program. (sorry to all you Prof.Membrane fans, I wasn't trying to be mean by saying that he never notices Dib and Gaz)  
  
Zim: You better take good care of my sister and I don't wanna hear you complaining what a pain she is.  
  
Dib: I think I'll survive.  
  
They all go to the roof of Reb's house, Reb, Dib, and Rina climb into Reb's Voot Runner which looks strangely familiar to Zim, Nae has her own Voot Runner)  
  
Dib: Well I'm ready  
  
Reb: Me too  
  
Nae: same here  
  
Rina: affirmative  
  
Zim: See ya later  
  
Gaz: bye  
  
Gir: bye (sorry he wasn't in this zz much to all Gir fans)  
  
The 2 ships leave to Irk.  
  
Zim: Hey wait! That Voot runner, now I remeber, that's the one Reb borrowed from me 6 years ago! Reb!!!  
  
On Irk Reb gets Dib a disguise so no one would suspect anything, Gaz told Kera that she fell asleep on the bus to their house that's why she fell asleep and didn't remember anything.  
  
The End  
  
Well thanks for reading my zimzode. please review, I'm gonna make a sequal sometimein the future, I've got some ideas for it. Well got to go now. Invader Nicole signing off.  
  
P.S.: I'll try and get my next zimzode up soon. 


End file.
